listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Fast and the Furious
Fast and the Furious (2001) *'Johnny Tran': Shot in chest by Brian *'Jesse: '''Shot by Tran and Yamato 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003) * Driver #1 - Crushed underneath semi truck tires * Driver #2 - Car crashes and flips Fast and the Furious: The Tokyo Drift (2006) (Note: the events of the film happen after Fast and Furious 6 (2013) and during Fast and Furious 7 (2015) * '''Morimoto -'''Killed in head-on collision with another car * ''Han Seoul-Oh -'' Blown up in a gas leak explosion caused by Shaw in revenge for Dom nearly killing Owen. Fast and Furious (2009) * Silvia Driver - Collided with another car. * BMW Driver - Sideswiped by another car. * '''Fenix Calderon' - T-boned by Dom in revenge for killing Letty. Fast Five (2011) * Cash Boss - Beaten to death with paperweight by Reyes * Wilkes - Blown up by Reyes's men with a rocket launcher along with Macroy. * Macroy - Blown up by Reyes's men with a rocket launcher along with Wilkes. * Chato - ''Shot to death by Reye's men. * ''Fusco -'' Blown up by Reyes's men with grenades. * ''Vince -'' Bled out from gunshot wound after being shot by Reye's men. * '''Zizi '- Shot in chest three times by Brian * Hernan Reyes '- Shot in head by Hobbs in revenge for killing his team and Vince. Fast and Furious 6 (2013) * Oakes - Blown up in garage explosion caused by Owen. * Firuz - Shot to death by Jah and Ivory. * '''Ivory '- Shot by Gisele. * 'Vegh '-''' 'Killed in a car crash after crashing into an airline bumper. * '''Jah '- Killed in a car crash along with Denlinger after Tej rams their car into the airplane's crosswind * 'Denlinger '- Killed in a car crash along with Denlinger after Tej rams their car into the airplane's crosswind. * '''Riley Hicks: Shot by Letty with a harpoon gun causing her to get sucked out of the plane. * Gisele Yashar -'' Falls to her death of a airborne car, sacrificing herself to save Han. * '''Adolfson '- Thrown into plane turbine by Han in revenge for Gisele's death. * Klaus '-' 'Killed in the plane crash. Furious 7 (2015) * Sheppard - Shot by Mose Jakande. * '''Louie Kiet '- Falls down an elevator shaft after Brain attaches a weight to his belt. * '''Moses Jakande: Blown up by Hobbs after he shoots Shaw's bag of grenades that were attached to his helicopter by Dom. The Fate of the Furious (2017) * Miller '- Stabbed in abdomen by Hobbs. * ''Elena Neves -'' Shot in head by Rhodes. * '''Connor Rhodes '- Neck snapped by Dom in revenge for killing Elena. Fast and Furious Presents: Hobbs and Shaw (2019) * Professor Andreiko - Neck snapped by Brixton. * '''Brixton Lore - Kill switch activated by Eteon's director. Fast and Furious 9 (2020) TBA Fast & Furious 10 (2021) TBA Category:Film series Category:Films